


Iron Woman

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Wanda, Nat, you, and Steve are all together. During a mission, you are critically injured.





	Iron Woman

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

I’d never been one to half-ass something. I was bold, a bit out there, and I loved it. So, why be normal when it came to relationships? Hell, I worked for the Avengers. Or with? I wasn’t even sure at this point what it qualified as. It didn’t matter one way or another to me. I was dating three of them.

Yup. Not one. Not Two. But three of the Avengers. Well, we were all dating each other. Came in handy most of the time. We worked well on missions because words weren’t needed.

My eyes were on Nat as she ran past, arms pumping at her sides, although my ears were focusing on Tony’s voice in my ear piece as he fought somewhere in the building to my right. Without looking away from where Nat was now fighting, my arm shot out from the alley I was hiding in. As soon as I felt fabric, I pulled the assailant towards me, throwing him to the ground. He’d been hot on Nat’s tail, hoping to get her while she fought with a couple of his men. I wasn’t about to let that happen.

He attempted to kick my feet out from under me, just for me to jump out of the way, my feet landing on his legs. “Predictable.” I muttered.

My elbow pulled back as I planned to knock him out, but in the next instant, my body jerked forward. A searing pain started at my back and moved through me, ripping through my front. Right above my jeans where my shirt sat began to turn red with blood, it’s warmth causing it to cling to my skin. The last thing I remembered was the man on the ground pushing me off, and bolting.

* * *

## –Steve’s POV–

My eyes stayed on your closed eyes, trying to pretend you were peacefully sleeping, and not in a hospital bed. That there wasn’t a small clear tube under your nose, and tiny needles in your skin. But, then the beeping would break through. The beeping of your heart rate monitor reminding me that you weren’t tucked warmly into the bed we shared with the others many nights. You weren’t sleeping off a good night out.

“She’ll be okay, Steve.” Came Wanda’s soft voice, her eyes going from you, to me. “Our girl’s a fighter.” She said proudly. Your fire was one of her favorite things about you.

Pulling my hand from my pocket, my fingers laced with hers. “Doesn’t make this any easier to see.” I reminded her.

* * *

## –Wanda’s POV–

“I know.” Nodding, I sighed. “I can hear her now.” I smiled slightly. “Waking up, asking for a ‘damn pizza’, and asking JARVIS if she’ll have a badass scar.” Hearing him let out a tiny chuckle warmed my heart. “We’ll be hearing her sparring with Nat again in no time, giving shit to Tony for eating the last of her favorite chips, pretending to understand what Bruce is talking about way too early…”

“And playing with Thor’s hair while he gets that stupid grin on his face.” Came Nat’s voice. Looking over, I gave her a loving look. “She won’t let something like a little bullet slow her down.”

“Nope.” Steve and I said at the same time.

Nat smiled softly, shaking her head. “I’m gonna go crawl into bed next to our girl, and take a damn nap.” She told us before opening the door and slipping into the sterile room.

* * *

## – Tony’s POV–

Sauntering through the pristine hall, I spotted Steve leaning back in a chair across from your room, legs stretched out, his left hand resting on his stomach, his right arm holding Wanda close. Her head was resting partially on his chest, partially on his shoulder, and her arm was draped over his stomach.

When I was was close enough, I finally noted they were asleep. “You know, it helps to keep your eyes open if you wanna see two hot women in bed together.” I smirked.

Wanda smirked slightly, keeping her eyes closed. “Good thing we live with them, Stark.” She sassed.

“Does this mean I’m invited? Technically I live with you, too.” I grinned, sipping my coffee. I loved watching the dynamics of your relationship. It wasn’t without problems, but the four of you made it work. I thought back to how it had evolved from simply you and Wanda, to you, Wanda, and Steve, and then finally, adding in Nat. Now that had taken me by surprise- but in a good way.

* * *

## –Nat’s POV–

I’d woken up when I felt you move, shifting to grin up at you. “It’s about time.” I chuckled. “You don’t need that much beauty sleep.”

You smiled at me sleepily. “Yeah, tell that to these drugs. What the hell is JARVIS pumping me full of?” You joked, knowing that he wasn’t the one controlling your dosage. “Where’s the other two members of our little quartet?”

Looking over my shoulder, I smiled. “They’re about to be dealing with Tony…” I grinned, seeing him from how I was laying.

* * *

## –Reader’s POV–

“Oh God.” I chuckled lightly before letting out a soft sigh. “Go on. Save them.” I nudged her lightly. “I’d prefer to have you all in here.” Closing my eyes, I kissed her forehead. “Use force if needed. You know I like it when you get rough.”

Nat laughed as she got up. “Don’t tease me. You’re injured.” She smiled warmly before leaning over and kissing me. “God I can’t wait until you’re healed.”

I grinned. “Think about poor Steve.” My eyes opened. “Him and that super strength. He’ll be paranoid for months.”

She lost it, nodding. “Oh, this is gonna be so much fun.” She said to herself as she made her way to the door and opened it, sticking her head out. “Okay, Tony. Stop making them blush. That’s our job.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Must you ruin my fun?” He asked, sighing. “Whatever. I’m sure I can find something far more entertaining.” Tony shrugged. “Maybe I’ll make her her own suit. Oh, you think she’d like to be my Iron Woman? No…that doesn’t sound right…” He muttered, turning to head back towards the elevator.


End file.
